The Fate of Squad 7?
by Hakaze Akikaze
Summary: Something happens to Squad seven... could this possibly be the fate of them? Will it end like this? Honestly? Oneshot. REVISED! PLZ READ!


**The Fate of Squad 7?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Mishimoto does. Yay. **

**A/N: This IS a little weird, and sorry about that, but I just had an idea I wanted to try. So, I wrote it, and I didn't want to just forget about it so I published. I know it's not the best in the world.**

* * *

"Sasuke? Where are you?" 

She thought she was about to loose her mind. It was very silent and no one answered when she called out for them. There were only the sounds of her footsteps treading on leaves & twigs and her heavy breathing.

"Sasuke?"

A girl in a red kimono was running through the clusters of trees.

"AAAGGHHHH!" a voice screamed.

"Sasuke!"

The girl finally came to a skidding halt on the top of a hill in a clearing. Except, it wasn't a hill at all – it was the top rim to a volcano. Lava was everywhere -spurting and bubbling. Then the girl saw it – a boy lying in the area where the lava touched the moist ground.

"Sasuke!"

The boy looked up.

"Sa-Sakura?"

His legs and arms were burnt to ashes and his face was dreadfully melted. Tears began to burst out of Sakura's eyes. They were uncontrollable. Her legs suddenly gave out,which caused her to fall to her knees.

"Sakura… please… go."

"No!" she screamed at him. "Wh- What happened?"

"Humph! Stubborn as always."

She looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke fell silent and looked into the boiling, hot lava.

Sakura gasped, "No… no!" She tried to stand up. "Sasuke… I'll save you. I will!"

"Sakura, no. It's too late for me."

She stumbled over to him and stared at him, trying to decide how to do this. He no longer had limbs… and if she touched any burnt part of him she'd probably hurt him – and herself.

"Damn it," she said.

"It's too late anyway, Sakura. There was nothing you could do. Just…go… NOW!"

Sakura jumped back. Inner Sakura: Well geez! You don't have to be rude! I'm trying to save you!

"Well… if I can't save you, then I can't live with myself. I'm sorry Sasuke… Sasuke? SASUKE!"

Sasuke's breathing had finally stopped. He was finally truly free.

"No!" Sakura yelled at the sky. Inner Sakura: All those years trying – wasted!

Sakura walked to the left of Sasuke's body. "Goodbye… everyone."

"What are you doing?"

"Kakashi?" Sakura said, startled.

"Don't! I'm here for you. You didn't loose everyone."

"But I lost my love…" Sakura looked down at the lava in front of her.

"But you don't need to kill yourself. Listen, there was nothing I could do, and there was nothing you could do. It's their fault they ran off."

"They ran off?"

"Yes. They ran off to practice with each other. Unfortunately, they met some pretty bad people. That's why I wasn't here. I was right down the hill finishing those guys off. I'm sorry, Sakura." Kakashi looked down as he said this. Sakura could tell he truly felt ashamed for not being able to save them.

"I don't care!" Sakura suddenly burst out.

Sakura jumped up into the air and slowly fell into the flaming colors of red and orange.

"Sakura!" Kakashi jumped up and kicked a tree that was behind him to give him enough boost to hopefully get over the pool of lava.

It all happened so fast; Sakura felt the burning of her arms and feet, then her chest and thighs, then finally, her head. Bur right before she was completely engulfed by it, she saw Kakashi right above her, reaching for her. He grabbed the back of her hair. The lava was so thick that he didn't pull her out… it pulled him in.

Sakura's eyes were about to go into the lava, when she woke up. Her whole body was sweating and Sasuke sat in front of her. She looked to her left and right. Kakashi was nowhere in sight and Naruto was to her right, sleeping.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "I was up speaking with Kakashi, when we heard you moaning. We checked on you and you seemed to be having a bad dream or something, so we've been by your side since."

Sakura gave him a small nodd, still frightened from the entire experience.

"Kakashi is at the nearest lake getting some water to put on a rag for your forehead," Sasuke said. Sukura's quivering lips were forced into a small smile. Inner Sakura: They're always thinking of me...

The following silence was deafening. It was just like in the dream. When Sakura thought of that, she began to relive every moment of her terrible experience.

"Sasuke, it was horrible!" Suddenly, tears started flowing out of Sakura's eyes. "We all died!" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Uh!"Sasuke grunted out of pure surprise.

He grinned a bit as he embraced her back. She was shaking horribly and was crying hysterically.

At this moment, Naruto began to arise.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled. "Where's Kakashi?" Sakura and Sasuke stopped embracing each other.

Kakashi suddenly appeared on the other side of Sukara with the water and a rag.

"What happened?" Naruto screeched. "Is she hurt?"

"No, but she will be if you keep yelling that loudly," Kakashi said with his good-ole, laid-back personality he has.

As Kakashi handed Sakura the large clump of wetness so she could lay it against her head, Naruto continued examining this situation. Then he noticed something. "You know you're sweating like a pig?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura glared at him. Inner Sakura: Do you have to ruin _every_ moment I have with Sasuke?

* * *

Sakura eventually finished telling her dream to the others when Naruto said something. 

"Your rag is falling. Let me get it for you," he said while reaching out his hand.

"No! No, I got it," Sakura said as she re-adjusted the rag. Inner Sakura: _Don't _touch me!

* * *

Kakashi's Point of View: 

-Sigh- Sakura's dream was interesting. I wonder what the fate of Squad 7 _will_ be? Hopefully, it does not come too soon. I doubt it will, considering I have the strongest, the smartest, and the most fierce of the Shinobi from Konohagakure Academy. But, nevertheless, we will see...


End file.
